Fragment
|type =Collectible item |properties =Serves as materials }} A Fragment is a type of item appearing in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. There are four types: Fire, Water, Light, and Rare. The first three are used to obtain Weapons and Armor at the Shoppe, while Rare Fragments are used in tangent with the other Fragments to upgrade obtained weapons and armor. Fire Fragments |type =Collectible item |properties =Serves as materials }} Fire Fragments are most prominently found in the Decisive Battlefield (11-24 Fragments), the Volcano (7-11 Fragments), and the Dunes (4-11 Fragments). They are less prominent in the Grasslands (2-5 Fragments) and the Empyrean (2-3 Fragments), and do not appear in the Ruins. On Tuesdays, Team Kirby gains twice as many Fire Fragments from battles. Water Fragments |type =Collectible item |properties =Serves as materials }} Water Fragments are most prominently found in the Decisive Battlefield (11-24 Fragments), the Grasslands (5-14 Fragments), and the Empyrean (9-11 Fragments). They are less prominent in the Ruins (3-5 Fragments) and the Volcano (2-3 Fragments), and do not appear in the Dunes. On Wednesdays, Team Kirby gains twice as many Water Fragments from battles. Light Fragments |type =Collectible item |properties =Serves as materials }} Light Fragments are most prominently found in the Decisive Battlefield (11-24 Fragments) and the Ruins (8-14 Fragments). They are moderately prominent in the Dunes (3-8 Fragments), less prominent in the Volcano (4-5 Fragments) and the Empyrean (4-5 Fragments), and do not appear in the Grasslands. On Fridays, Team Kirby gains twice as many Light Fragments from battles. Rare Fragments |type =Collectible item |properties =Serves as materials }} Rare Fragments appear randomly during quests, floating in an orb that must be destroyed in order to retrieve the Fragment. The higher a player's Heroic Rank, the more commonly they appear. Rare Fragments can also be obtained in a few Heroic Missions, such as by obtaining 999 on one of the three other Fragments, which gives the player ten Rare Fragments. Aside from these, the only other way to get Rare Fragments is to receive one randomly from the amiibo Statue or by reciting a Password at the Shrine of Passwords. They are used for crafting DX gear, which can only be done after the fourth ordeal. Related Quotes Trivia *417 Fire Fragments are required to buy every Weapon of a single role (except for Sword Hero, which requires 418 Fire Fragments, 438 if including the Susian Bolt Blade). **699 Fire Fragments are required to upgrade every Weapon of a single role (except Doctor Healmore, which requires 700 Fire Fragments; Sword Hero requires 774 if including the Susian Bolt Blade DX). *404 Fire Fragments are required to buy every Armor of a single role (424 for Sword Hero if including the Haltonium Helm). **686 Fire Fragments are required to upgrade every Armor of a single role (761 for Sword Hero if including the Haltonium Helm DX). *No Fire Fragments are required to purchase Rarity 3 Armor. *No Light Fragments are required to purchase Rarity 2 or 3 Weapons. *216 Rare Fragments are required to upgrade all Weapons and Armor. **As only 70 Rare Fragments can be obtained through Heroic Missions, 146 of them must be obtained randomly during quests or from the amiibo Statue. *The days that double Fragments are offered is in reference to the Japanese words for days of the week. **Tuesday, when double Fire Fragments are offered, is 火曜日 (kayōbi), the first Kanji of which means "fire." **Wednesday, when double Water Fragments are offered, is 水曜日 (suiyōbi), the first Kanji of which means "water." **Friday, when double Light Fragments are offered, is 金曜日 (kinyōbi), the first Kanji of which means "gold." Gallery TKCD Rare Fragment.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Rare Fragment) Sprites and Models TKCD_Rare_Fragment_image.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Rare Fragment) Rare fragment DBDLw3XVYAAK6 9.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Rare Fragment) zh:光碎片 Category:Collectible items Category:Items in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Items in Super Kirby Clash